Uprising
by TechnicalTragedy
Summary: This is Volume One in a new series, Eyes of the Beholders. Tech and Tragic are sucked into the world of Minecraft, where old rivalries stir and new friendships are forged. But when things start to go wrong, will they be able to save everything? Rated T for language and mild violence. A Yogscast/Creatures fanfic (sort of).
1. Prologue

_**Okay guys, so I have a surprise for you!**_

_**You all know how I just ended Tech`s Tekkit Adventure, but I decided that that wasn`t enough!**_

_**This will be a relatively long series, and it`s about Tech and Tragic`s adventure in Minecraft!**_

_**Also, in this story, the two are NOT brother and sister, they are cousins.**_

_**I will be accepting OCs! The first three people to respond will get their OCs in this story!**_

Tragic yawned, rubbing her eyes and checking the time once again. The clock flashed at her, _11:59._

_ 'Oh, jeez, it`s late. I`ll stop at one.' _She spoke into her microphone. "Hey, Tech, I`m going to go to bed at one, okay?"

Tech`s character placed another block, leaving only one more gap until their house was finished. As he backed up to admire his handiwork, he said. "Oh, that`s cool, Tragic. Hey, do you think this is looking good?" He placed the final block, and looked at his cousin.

Tragic looked back at her computer screen, and shrugged. "It`s pretty good for the first house you`ve ever built."

Tech smiled. "Thanks, cuz."

Tragic checked the time again. Exactly midnight. Just as she opened her mouth to tell Tech this, a strange sensation swept over her, and goose bumps prickled her skin. She made a face, and was going to tell Tech that she would be right back, but when she touched the mouse, a suction sound was heard, and she was sucked up into her computer.

_**LINEBREAK**_

The cousins open their eyes at the same time. They`re laying on soft grass, and all is still and silent.

They look at each other, and are shocked to see the other in blocky, Minecraft style.

"Tech?" Tragic asks, eyes wide.

"Tragic?" Tech asks, eyes also wide.

They help each other to stand, and look around them. They are in a beautiful meadow, and woods surround it, with wolves prowling the borders, watching them with wary eyes.

The cousins look at each other, at a loss for words, until Tragic breaks the silence, saying, "Well, we know what to do _now._"

Tech looks at her, confused, and asks, "Huh?"

Tragic smiles at him. "How do you begin any game of Minecraft?" Without waiting for an answer, she starts towards the tree line. "You punch trees."

_**So how was that preview? It will soon get interesting, I promise. In fact, if I get just one review on this story before I go to sleep tonight, I`ll go ahead and write the first chapter! (I`m sorry for the shortness.)**_

_**Also, this series is part of a new series of series (so this is like Volume One) called Eyes of the Beholders. I hope you enjoyed and will continue to do so!**_


	2. Blacklily

_**So, in this chapter... INTRODUCING THE FIRST OF THREE OCs!**_

_**Her name is Blacklily, and you can find her description in Donut Yang`s review.**_

_**NOW ONTO THE STORY!**_

Tragic woke up with a horrible headache, and as she looked around, she didn`t recognize her surroundings, then last night`s events flooded her mind, as she sighed.

Tech was already awake, and he had a furnace made and was cooking something in it.

The heavenly smell of pork reached Tragic`s nose, and she grinned as she jumped out of bed. Tech looked back at her and, with a smile, pulled some pork out of the furnace and tossed it to her. As she bit into the delicious meat, she felt her hunger replenish itself, and she grinned when she finished and had full hunger.

Tech ate his piece, too, and had a smile lighting his face, as well. The two grabbed the weapons they had quickly crafted the night before, and, armed with swords, shovels, and pickaxes, they ventured into the cave that they had uncovered.

They mined until night set in, and then fled into their house for protection from the mobs that spawned in the darkness.

_**LINEBREAK**_

She watched them, chuckling to herself at their ignorance. _'They still don`t know, do they?' _She asked herself, before leaping down from her tree and walking towards her house, unarmed yet perfectly safe.

She didn`t even knock, just walked in, and looked down at Tech`s sleeping form, smiling mischievously. The girl ripped the blankets off of Tragic, and she just groaned and rolled over, mumbling about being cold.

The girl sighed and punched Tragic in the shoulder, causing her to wake up and cry out.

The girl slapped her hand over Tragic`s mouth, stopping her before she woke Tech up. "Hey, Tragic. Don`t you dare even think about biting my hand. I will destroy you. But I`m not here to hurt you. I`m here to help you."

Tragic was still very uneasy, but she wasn`t going to bite this strange black-and-white haired girl`s gloved hand, she didn`t have a death wish.

The girl removed her hand very slowly, and stared at Tragic, a warning in the eyes that were covered by black and blue shades.

Tragic nodded at her, then whispered, "Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my room?"

The girl nodded back, her stray curl bobbing up and down along with her head. "I`m Blacklily. But you can call me Lily." The newly dubbed Lily stuck her hand out for Tragic to shake, and she hesitantly did so.

Lily looked outside, then opened the door, gesturing for Tragic to follow her. "Tragic, just something that will help you out, you don`t need to worry about mobs at night. The only thing you need to worry about attacking you are other people, namely, the Creatures and the Yogscast. Even though they don`t get along within their own organizations sometimes, they hate the other group more than each other. It isn`t hard to tell that they`re near, their presence is usually accompanied by curses and insults, so when you hear that, you`d best steer clear of the area. They can be deadly at times."

Tragic nodded again and again, taking in all of the information that Lily had given her.

The two kept walking in circles around the edge of the meadow, Lily telling Tragic everything she needed to know about surviving here, while Tragic listened intently, taking in everything being said.

By the time the sun rose, Tragic felt as if she might just survive after all.


	3. The Dummy Duo

"Oi, ye bugger!" An angry voice called out. "What do ye think you`re doing?"

Tragic glanced around, wondering who`d said that, then she remembered Lily`s warning, and tried to find an escape. She found none, and the voice was headed straight towards her.

Another voice spoke, this one calmer, but still angry. "Oh, calm down, Simon. I`m just gathering wood."

The angry voice, presumably Simon, spoke again. "Lewis! Duncan told us to find iron, not wood! He needs the iron for his machines!"

'Lewis' sighed, then stopped hacking at the trees, and started walking again.

Tragic looked around once again, but could now see people headed towards her, and figured that they could probably see her, too, and that it wouldn`t make much of a difference to run. So Tragic pulled out her sword and waited for them to approach her.

"Hey, Lewis, do you see that? There`s a person standing there!" Simon shouted, gesturing at the figure waiting in the trees.

The duo hacked away some leaves and saw a girl, standing in the middle of a small clearing, sword held out in front of her.

They watched each other, and Tragic felt her heart racing, formulating a plan in her mind if it came to battle. She would disable the tall one, hacking at his legs, then use her height to her advantage against the dwarf.

Suddenly, the tall one spoke, "Are you one of those dirty Creatures?" He asked, pulling out a diamond sword.

Tragic raised an eyebrow. "What`s a Creature? You mean like a wolf or something? I`m a person."

The short one guffawed at her comment, and jabbed the tall one with his elbow. "I don`t think she knows what you`re talking about, Lewis. I haven`t seen her before, so either she really doesn`t know who the Creatures are, or they just found her and are sending her in as a spy." He looked her over. "I think she really doesn`t know, though."

Lewis looked down at his companion, and sighed, putting away his sword. "Okay then, if you trust her, I trust her." He looked back at Tragic, and offered his hand.

She stared at it, before knocking it away with the flat of her sword. "I don`t know you." Tragic stated, glaring at them. "How do I know that you won`t just kidnap me and rape me or murder me or something as soon as I let my guard down?"

The two stared at her, before laughing hysterically.

Tragic shifted uncomfortably under their mocking laughs. "It could happen." She said defensively."

The two just kept on laughing.

Tragic got tired of their crap quickly, and sheathed her sword, before walking away. back towards where Tech was waiting for her. "Idiots." She muttered under her breath.'

But she was unaware that someone had begun to follow her back to her house, flitting through the trees like a shadow.


	4. Eyes of a Freak

Tragic got home, and just as she was going to open the door, someone pulled her away from it. Startled, Tragic reached for her sword, but saw it was only Lily before she pulled it out. She sighed, then slapped Lily on the arm. "You scared the hell out of me! Don`t do that!"

Lily smiled, then crossed her arms. "Those were two people from the Yogscast. Idiots, right? Well they are smarter than they seem, so don`t trust them. They`ll end up betraying you." Something flickered across her face, but it was soon gone.

Tragic nodded slowly, and Lily then ran back to the forest to do whatever it was she did all day.

Tragic pondered over what had flashed across her new friends` face, but couldn`t figure it out. Regret? Sadness? She couldn`t tell.

Tech poked his head outside, and saw his cousin standing there. "Tragic!" He shouted, happy to see her back safely. "I heard someone out here, who was it?"

Tragic remembered that she hadn`t introduced Tech and Lily and mentally face-palmed. "Oh, that was just a friend. I`ll let you meet her later. But now we mine!"

Tech tossed Tragic her pick and shovel, and the two raced each other to their cave.

_**LINEBREAK**_

Lily looked at herself in the mirror, and slowly removed the shades covering her eyes.

She stared at her disfigurement, and wrinkled her nose in disgust. _'Damn you, Blackspirit ,for doing this to me.' _

Lily clenched her jaw to hold back the angry tears, and squeezed her eyes closed. She didn`t want to see her hideousness anymore.

But she opened her eyes and looked at herself again, forcing herself to take it in, making herself angry and sad at the same time. Angry at her cruel abusers. Sad because she knew she could never again be normal.

Lily stared at her beautiful blue eye, and tried to imagine what it`d be like if both her eyes looked like that. If they were both a gorgeous shade of sky-blue. If her father hadn`t done what he did to her, and made her like this.

She always had to keep her thoughts from the Nether because of this. Even though she knew what was happening in there, she didn`t want to see it. She didn`t want to witness the brutality of it down there.

But as she was cursing what had happened to her, her mind wandered, and she thought of the Nether. With a jolt, she saw what was happening. She saw the pigmen, squealing to be let out. She saw the ghasts, shooting fireballs everywhere. She saw the native creatures, and those who had been forced into this alien environment for the good of all Minecrafters. She didn`t want to see it all, but her eyes forced her to.

Lily forced herself to breathe, and to think back to her house, and of the Overworld, not of the Nether. She was suddenly back in her house, hands pressed into her eyes to stop seeing.

Lily was crying, she realized, and looked back to the mirror. Her eye was glowing, and she stared into its black-and-white depths.

_'Only a freak like me has eyes like these. Black in color and white in pupil? It isn`t right. It isn`t right.' _Lily thought, and forced her tears away. _'I need to find something to get my mind off of the Nether. Maybe I can talk to Tragic.'_

Lily rose from her knees, and escaped into the bright sunlight.

_**LINEBREAK**_

Tech smiled, and finished mining the obsidian he had been trying to get for a while. He looked over at Tragic, who was waiting for him to be done, and nodded. "Let`s go back up."

Tragic nodded back at him, then started back up the way they had come.

As they made their way back to the surface, Tech felt that something was off, then he realized what it was, and said, "Hey, where are all of the mobs? I haven`t seen a single one since we arrived."

Tragic looked at him, but said nothing, and her eyes told him not to ask again.

Tech shrugged it off, but the look in her eyes bothered him. _'Why won`t she just tell me?'_ He wondered, then remembered her telling him about her new friend. _'Maybe it has something to do with her?' _

They finally reached the surface, and it was night time. They made their way home, and when they walked in, a stranger was sitting on Tragic`s bed, smiling.

Tragic smiled back at the stranger, and went over to her. "Hey, Lily. Why are you here? Did something happen?" Her voice had gone from happily surprised to worried.

The girl, Lily, shook her head. "No, nothing happened, I was just feeling lonely, so I came over."

Tragic nodded, then turned to Tech. "Lily, this is my cousin Tech. Tech, this is my friend Lily."

Lily walked forward and shook Tech`s hand. "Nice to meet you, Tech. Tragic told me about you." She looked him over. "You know what? You two look a lot alike. More like siblings than cousins."

Tragic laughed. "Yeah, right. We`re just cousins. I sometimes wish we were siblings, though."

Lily laughed, too, but hers was more forced. "That`s cool." She looked at Tech, then back at Tragic. "Have you told him yet?"

Tragic shook her head, and Tech said, "Told me what?"

Lily nodded, then took Tech`s arm and led him outside, and told him what she had told Tragic yesterday.

It took all night, but by morning Tech understood what was going on, and why there were no mobs, and had no more questions for he and Tragic`s new friend.


	5. Creatures

_**Okay guys, this chapter goes back in time just a little bit, so that it`s taking place at the same time the last chapter was. This is about that shadowy figure who followed Tragic home, and no, it wasn`t Lily.**_

_**It was a Creature, who goes by the name of Sly.**_

_'Hm.' _The Creature thought to himself as Tragic was stopped by Lily. _'I`ve seen her before. But where?' _

He didn`t dare venture farther than the tree line, lest they see him, so he just observed from afar. Then the girl with black and blue shades on raced towards him, and he scurried up a tree quickly, watching her pass by right underneath him.

He let out a breath, then jumped nimbly to the ground. _'I should be getting back home, and I should probably tell the guys about these new people.'_

The Creature ran back to where he, Nova, Seamus, and Kootra were living. Their huge brick house sat next to a small, yet pretty lake, and he didn`t feel like going around, so he dove in, and swam over to the house.

Seamus was trying to tame a wolf with some bones he had left over from the battle, and the wolf took six bones before it was tamed. Nova was running from an angry wolf, and Kootra was watching with an amused look on his face. Sp00n was also there, hanging out with Kootra.

Seamus` wolf noticed Sly, and howled at him, before trotting up and sniffing him suspiciously.

Seamus walked over and praised the wolf for not trusting Sly. Then he glanced up from his dog and looked at Sly expectantly.

Sly raised an eyebrow. "What do you want? A hello hug?"

Seamus chuckled, then grew serious again. "No, but I _do _want to know what you found."

Sly raised his other eyebrow. "How do you know I found something?"

Seamus glared at him. "Because you always find something."

Sly sighed. "Fine. You win. I did find something, but I want to tell everyone. Even Sp00n and Ze, because they`re a part of this, too."

Seamus nodded. "Okay, I`ll go tell Sp00n to get Ze." He turned around, and started walking towards where Sp00n and Kootra were sitting, chuckling at Nova. "Hey, Sp00n. Go get Ze. Sly found something."

Sp00n nodded and started towards his and Ze`s house.

Sly rubbed his hands together nervously, then went and joined the other Creatures.

_**Kind of short, I know. But hey, it`s better than nothing, right?**_

_**The next chapter will probably come out later today, so get ready for that.**_


	6. Darkness

_**ANOTHER OC!**_

_**So this OC was "given" to me by EnderEye.**_

_**Enough talk, LET`S GET TO THE STORY!**_

The boy groaned, holding a hand to his bleeding abdomen. He looked around the unfamiliar forest, unsure of where he was. He knew these woods so well, but he couldn`t make heads or tails of it through his distorted vision.

He could feel the monsters attacking at his feeble hold on the Nether, trying to break free. With his last strength, he pushed against them, and they fell back, as did he. His mind was whirling and his pain was flaring, as he closed his eyes and sank into unconsciousness.

_**DRAMATIC CLIFF-HANGER LINEBREAK**_

Tragic and Lily had been talking, when suddenly Lily doubled over, holding her head and holding back screams.

Tragic started to panic, when suddenly Lily snapped back up, and started to run into the woods.

Tragic followed her, worried for her friend. Lily suddenly stopped, and looked down at a heap on the ground. She kneeled beside it, and started to shake it gently. Tragic saw that it was a person.

The person gasped, and their eyes flew open. They looked up at Lily, and it was as if they were seeing an old friend after a long time apart. The two`s hands met, one blood-covered and trembling, the other as white as newly-fallen snow and twitching.

Tragic glanced away from the two, and saw the blood. So much blood. This person shouldn`t be alive. She gasped, feeling nauseous, and turned away.

Lily, finding new strength, picked the person off of the ground and started to jog back to Tragic`s house, careful not to jostle him too much. She made it back quickly, setting him on her bed and rushing to find something to staunch the bleeding.

Lily made a makeshift bandage, then pulled a potion from her inventory, forcing the person to drink from it.

Soon after drinking the potion, the person`s short, wheezing breaths became deep and steady. He looked up at Lily, and took her hand again. "I know you." He murmured, his eyes searching hers.

Lily smiled at him. "I feel the same way. But I know I`ve never met-" She inhaled sharply, and squeezed his hand. "You were in my dream!"

The boy looked at here again, then nodded. "You were in mine, too. The one about the-" He was interrupted by Lily placing her hand over his mouth.

"If you`re going to say what I think you`re going to say, don`t say it." She tilted her head toward Tragic. "She doesn`t know yet." She whispered.

He made an "Oh, I get it" face, before nodding.

Tragic hadn`t heard what they`d said, but knew that something strange was happening. She shrugged it off, it was probably just something between two close friends, and she didn`t want to intrude. "So anyways," Tragic started. "What`s your name?" She asked the boy.

The boy looked at her, and smiled hesitantly. "I`m Darkness_J, but just call me Darkness, okay?"

Tragic nodded, and smiled back at him. "Well, I`ll leave you two to catch up, yeah?" She was outside before they could object.

_**A bit short, yes, but this was just me introducing the new character.**_

_**Thank you, EnderEye, once again for the OC, and to everybody else:**_

_**Less than three,**_

_**TECH**_


	7. Madness

_A shiver ran down her spine, and she whirled around to confront whoever was following her._

_ Blood-red eyes shone out of the forest, causing her to gasp and take a step back. She could recognize those eyes anywhere._

_ She turned around and ran, and heard the sounds of chase from behind her._

_ She had just reached the border of the meadow, and was almost to safety, when a freezing hand wrapped around her ankle, pulling her down to the forest floor. She let out a single scream before she was dragged into the darkness of the woods._

_**LINEBREAK**_

Tragic sat up, gasping and shaking. _'It was that dream again.' _She thought, pulling her knees up to her chest as if that would protect her from any remnants of the horrible dream. _'And those eyes. They were terrifying.'_

She kept seeing those red eyes in her head. She knew that she had seen them before, and it came to her, when she met Simon and Lewis, those eyes were in the forest, watching the two.

Tragic stood and walked outside for a breath of fresh air. _'Why do I keep having that dream?' _She asked herself, still shaking.

The cool night air calmed her frazzled nerves, and she found herself almost forgetting about the dream. Almost.

Then she heard the door open behind her, and a sleepy voice asked, "Hey, what are you doing up at this time of night?"

Tragic turned and saw Darkness standing in the doorway of her house. "Oh, hey Darkness." Tragic murmured, before turning back to look into the forest, searching for the eyes. She knew they were out there... she just knew it.

Darkness stood awkwardly behind her, unsure of what to say.

Tragic suddenly asked, "Does the J in your name mean anything?"

Darkness shrugged. "I don`t know."

Tragic shook her head, a small chuckle escaping. She thought she saw something, and her head whipped around in that direction, all humor having vanished.

The girl didn`t speak for a long time, so Darkness went back inside.

Tragic continued her lone watch until the sun rose, her eyes growing heavier with each passing minute. She sighed and went back to bed, disappointed that she hadn`t seen anything.

_**LINEBREAK AND TIME SKIP!**_

Tragic became very nocturnal over the course of the next week, keeping her solitary vigil every night, getting more and more paranoid as each day passed. She`d started to lose a lot of sleep, now only getting about two hours in before she woke up, just catching a glimpse of the eyes.

She was very thin, and her clothes had become a bit baggy on her. She had dark circles under her eyes, which were still somehow bright and vigilant, despite having next to no sleep.

Tech was extremely concerned about his cousin, but nothing he said seemed to change anything.

Lily talked to her, and that made no difference.

Even Darkness tried getting through to her, but to no avail.

Tragic didn`t talk very much anymore, and when she did, it was more ranting briefly and quietly to herself than talking.

Tech and Lily missed the old Tragic, and though Darkness didn`t know her, he felt the change as well.

Lily and Darkness had been talking, wondering if maybe the other person in their dreams could help. The one they couldn`t identify, who was as mysterious as Tragic`s spontaneous personality change. The two hoped so, and Lily came up with a plan to get them here.

_**ANOTHER LINEBREAK**_

Lily and Darkness seemed to share dreams, so maybe this mysterious person also shared their dreams. At least, that was what Lily figured.

Lily fell asleep, telling Darkness to wait for a little while before going to sleep.

She landed in the field, same as always, but now the person was closer than usual. "Hey, you." Lily yelled, and the person turned, looking at Lily.

Lily summoned her courage and said, "You need to come to us. I can tell you where we are, but even if I don`t you have to find us and come to us. We need your help."

The person spoke, and their voice was strange. It wasn`t low, like a man`s voice, or high, like a woman`s voice, so it didn`t give Lily any more insight as to what gender this person was. "You need my help? Of course you do. You always have. There is no need to tell me where you are, I already know. I shall be there soon enough, my beautiful Black Lily." Then the person was gone, vanished without a trace, and Darkness entered the dream.

He started reliving the dream, but Lily couldn`t get into it, wondering what they had meant.

Something about that person had seemed off, and after puzzling over it for a bit, Lily realized what it was. It wasn`t the voice. No, it was the eyes.

The person`s eyes were blood-red.


	8. First Person

_**Now this chapter is a bit different from the others, because I`m going to write it in first person, so you can really get a feel for what the hell is going on in Tragic`s head, because as you all know, she`s gone a bit mad.**_

_**Just a warning, this will probably be short.**_

_**Okay, that`s enough talking for now, on to the story!**_

**Tragic`s P.O.V.**

I can hear the screams. The screams that _it _tore from their throats. It lurks in my dreams, sharing its dark, twisted secrets with me. It whispers to me when I`m awake, telling me things I don`t want to know.

**But I need to know these things all the same.**

I feel that I`m going crazy, but flashes of clarity still break through.

**I **_**need **_**to know all of its secrets.**

I sometimes feel- **SANE- **that I don`t have much of myself left.

**I can **_**feel **_**the secrets in my head... they hurt... they hurt... they **_**hurt. **_

I can`t continue on like this. I`m losing- **MYSELF- **control.

**I**_**can**_**feel**_**them**_**singing**_**in**_**my**_**ears.**_

It tells me to... kill Lily and Darkness. It _begs _me to. I tried to. I tried to- **MURDER- **kill my friends. I wanted to... I almost did. I almost did.

_**I STILL WANT TO. I can`t wait for their blood to stain my hands.**_

__I can hold myself back for much longer... I can feel it getting closer every day, trying to reach me. My watches are the only thing keeping it back during the night. I must protect them at all costs. If he wants them dead so badly. If- **WE- **I don`t - **GET THEM- **watch over them... he would get them. He would kill them.

**We would kill them. We would kill them. We would **_**kill **_**them.**

I won`t let him get to them. I won`t let myself get to them.

**We`ll get to them. We`ll **_**get **_**them. **_**I`ll get them. MARK MY WORDS.**_


	9. Amber

_**So now I have my third OC!**_

_**Thank you, Kitty Cat, for giving me Amber!**_

_**But, this does mean that the rest of you have missed the deadline, and I am NO LONGER accepting OCs.**_

_**Back to third person as well, hehe!**_

_**BUT NOW, TO THE STORY WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Tragic couldn`t keep her eyes open any longer. She fell asleep, and her dreams warned her of the danger she had just put them in, but she couldn`t be bothered to wake up.

A voice, seemingly right next to her, whispered, _'Why are you asleep, little mousey, when you should be sounding the alarm?'_

_**LINEBREAK**_

Amber ran through the forest, letting her feet carry her in whatever direction they chose, as long as it was away from _him. _She reached the edge of the forest, and stumbled on a tree root, falling to her knees in a bright, sunny meadow.

A quaint, wooden house sat in the middle, and two people stood outside of it, smiling and talking. One was a boy with a creeper-skin hat, the other a girl with black and blue shades.

Amber thought she recognized them, and stood slowly, giving herself time to adjust before starting towards them cautiously. "Hello?" She called.

They both turned to her, a question in their eyes. All three immediately froze when they saw each other. They knew each other. They shared dreams.

_**ANOTHER LINEBREAK**_

**So odd,**

**like darkness in the light?**

**So earth-bound,**

**yet they take flight?**

**They don`t know each other,**

**Because they`re worlds apart.**

**But their names whisper in their ears,**

**And take root in their heart.**

_**YET ANOTHER LINEBREAK**_

"Amber." Darkness whispered, his eyes glowing with awe. He took a step towards his old friend, and a smile lit his face.

"Darkness?" Amber murmured, unsure as to whether or not it was really him. But she knew it was him.

Lily`s eyes widened, and she smiled, then started walking towards Amber.

Amber looked at Lily, and she smiled back. The two knew what the other was trying to say, although they didn`t say a word to each other.

Sometimes you don`t need words. Sometimes you don`t want words.

_**I LOVE ME MY LINEBREAKS, HUH?**_

_**I lied, first person for a few moments!**_

**Tragic`s P.O.V.**

I suddenly woke up, and needed to go outside. I stepped out into the sunlight, and everything was a Technicolor hue.

I watched the old friends walk towards each other, seeing strange lines carving through their bodies. They each had footsteps following them, each friend possessing a different color. Darkness: Black; Lily: Grey; and Amber: White. But the lines inside of them were all iridescence in its natural beauty.

I couldn`t watch anymore, the footsteps and lines grew brighter with every step they took. But I had to watch the reunion.

An explosion of black and white and grey iridescence was how I knew that they were connected. Somehow, they were all connected, but this was no ordinary connection. This was an unbreakable bond, that held them together.

I felt a humming at the base of my skull, and a voice screamed into my head: _**"They will be your saviors." **_It wasn`t really a scream though. More like the voice was whispering to me through a cacophony of screams. Whispering so softly, so starkly against the screeches, that it was louder than all of them combined.

The Technicolor faded, and it took with it my soul, I felt, leaving me hollow and sad, hoping it would come back to me.

But what it didn`t take were the voices.

_**BACK TO THIRD PERSON**_

Tech walked out of the woods, chuckling to himself. He`d come prepared, so they wouldn`t know until it was too late.

He suddenly flinched, his head pounding, and then forced himself to stay under control.

Tech had been to the Creatures, and to the Yogscast. They were all in agreement.

The Portal was re-opening, and they needed to close it again. Tech would make sure it stayed that way.


	10. The Beginning of the End

_Hell on Earth._

_They rise._

_Protection._

_Revolution._

_**Uprising.**_

Amber had no idea what the strange words meant, but she listened to them. The words always had some meaning, she just couldn`t discern what it was yet.

She`d been spending a lot of time with her old friends, laughing at something Darkness said, gossiping with Lily.

But she still didn`t know exactly what to think of Tech and Tragic.

Tech seemed nice enough, but there was something... off about him. Maybe it was the way he would avoid certain topics, or how his gaze would sometimes shift to the forest, and he would start to act slightly nervous.

Tragic was just weird. She hardly ate or slept, and she looked deranged. She would only talk when she was rambling to herself, and those rants were normally about "voices" or "the Technicolor sky" or "the Uprising." Amber started listening to the rants on the Uprising, but could never catch all of what the muttering girl said.

She stayed with Lily, in her cottage in the woods, while Darkness stayed with Tech and Tragic.

Another thing about Tragic, she seemed to stay up all night, just watching the trees. Amber had started to check the forest surrounding the meadow just to try and see what Tragic saw.

She couldn`t ever find anything.

_**LINEBREAK**_

Lily`s thoughts had started to turn to the Nether more often, and she found herself thrust into visions suddenly and brutally, unable to do anything but watch as the inhabitants revolted.

Yesterday she had seen an Enderman. It had bluish eyes, and it seemed to be talking to Tech. The two were deep in "conversation" so they didn`t notice Lily watching and listening.

She heard about the Uprising. The thought of all those creatures returning to the surface world was terrifying.

She thought of the War, and consequently, she dredged up memories of _him. _The memories she had shoved to the deepest recesses of her mind, which now made her feel the sting of betrayal again.

**"She`ll do it." He said.**

** Lily looked at him, disbelief evident on her face and in her wide eyes.**

** Black Spirit`s eyes landed on his daughter. He had never felt any special kinship toward her, so this would be easy. He nodded at Bearclaw and One-eye. The two stepped forward and grabbed her, warning her not to move.**

** Lily looked at **_**him **_**again and said, numbly, "What? Why would you do this?"**

** He looked away, and didn`t answer her.**

** Then she was dragged to the operation table, and everything changed.**

Lily shuddered at the memory, and at the pain it brought back. She closed her eyes and could almost feel the horrible pain in her eye.

She snapped her eyes open and just stood there, silent and trying not to think.

Finally, she sighed and turned; she shouldn`t keep them waiting any longer.

_**ANOTHER LINEBREAK**_

Darkness had been minding his own business, trying to get a farm started, when everything went to hell.

First, Tragic had run out of the house, eyes wide, and she whispered, "They`re coming."

Then, Tech emerged from his cave, and he looked positively giddy with excitement. His eyes were wide and his pupils dilated, and he seemed to shake with nervous energy.

Lastly, two groups exited the cover of trees, on either side of the meadow, and they headed for the small house in the middle. Neither group looked happy.

And just when he couldn`t imagine anything worse happening, he recognized them, and knew what was coming next.

A shadowy figure stepped out of the trees on the only side that wasn`t occupied by someone, and they smiled, all sharp teeth and red eyes.


	11. Mason

_Betrayal._

_This is what it feels like._

_So cold, yet burning hot._

_Suffocating, all the air has fled._

_Shell-shocked._

_Too numb to speak or think._

_It hurts._

_It harms._

_It can kill._

_**LINEBREAK**_

Tragic saw her brother coming from the cave, golden eyes locked onto the red orbs across the meadow. She felt the harsh sting of betrayal, like a slap in the face. She knew that someone called him.

Tech saw his sister, unable to move or talk, golden eyes brimming with unshed tears that he knew would never fall. She was too proud to cry, but perhaps madness had warped her.

Lily saw the person from her dreams, the person she had called to help them. She felt herself breathe a sigh of relief. He had come to save them. Everything would be okay now.

Darkness saw a threat. Red eyes and an aura of badness, he knew that nothing good could come from this person being here. He would destroy them.

Amber saw evil. She saw that he would cause something terrible to happen. She knew that in the end, someone would have to go, and it might be her.

_**ANOTHER LINEBREAK**_

The red-eyed man saw targets. He saw the gullible boy who had made a deal with him. He saw the girl who would stand in his way. He saw the groups of people amassed at the edges of the forest. Then he saw _them. _Amber, Darkness_J, and Blacklily.

Amber, the Listener.

Darkness, the Shield.

And Lily, the Seer.

Together they could hold back the mobs, and keep them in the Nether, but if one of them were to fall... everything else would.

He forced his way into Ambers` mind, and heard the voices. He cringed at the voices, a got out.

He peered into Darkness` mind, and found that he was subconsciously pushing against the monsters whilst trying to figure out why _he _was here.

He slid into Lily`s mind. Her mind was a cacophony of thoughts, all swirling and screaming. He didn`t know how she could deal with such a busy mind.

But when he tried to get into Tech`s mind, some unknown force shoved against him, not allowing him to enter.

He was puzzled, but decided to try and crack open Tragic`s mind. He did so easily, much more easily than with any of the others, and found that her mind was almost at a standstill, but the one thought that was moving around was swirling and twisting and laced with madness. Now he understood why he had been called here.

Tragic had the Ender Curse, and would soon be going through the Change, unless he could stop it. This was new knowledge to him, and he only knew one thing for certain.

Not that he could cure her.

Not that she wouldn`t Change even if he tried to cure her.

What he knew is that this changed _everything. _

The odds might finally be in his favor.

* * *

**_A bit short, I know, but this is an important chapter, people! Don`t be angry, please!_**


	12. Changeling

_A sweet lullaby, for you, darling._

_A break in the storm of hate._

_A trust unknown,_

_leaving you broken-hearted._

_Sing for me,_

_Shed your woes and troubles._

_Sing for me,_

_Let it be known your voice rings true._

_Sing for me,_

_A sweet lullaby, for you, darling._

* * *

Tragic laid on her bed, eyes closed, dreaming without going to sleep.

The war outside is loud, but nothing could compare to the volume of her thoughts.

Two groups do battle this day, yet they don`t know about the other battle going on, the internal conflict that plagues poor Tragic.

She`s Changing. Already she can feel the fiery blood searing through her veins, coaxing silent screams from her throat.

She wishes she had help. But her friends are busy trying to figure out who to trust.

Those moments right before this all started were the worst moments of her life.

_**LINEBREAK/FLASHBACK**_

Tech finally reached him, and smiled at him, as if greeting an old friend. "Hello, Mason."

Mason looked at Tech, and smirked at him. "Thank you, boy, for helping me through the Barrier."

Tech looked Mason right in the eyes, and said, "Do you remember the terms of my help?"

He chuckled. "Did you truly believe I would keep my word?" When Tech didn`t answer, he laughed again. "You are more foolish than I thought."

Tech blinked up at him, then shook his head slowly. "You`re not going to-?" He cut himself off, then he scowled at Mason. "You bastard."

Mason laughed at him again, then walked past him, his red eyes alight with mockery.

Tech just stood there, angry and surprised, although he knew he shouldn`t be.

Mason strode over to Lily, his eyes locking onto hers. It was as if he could see through her shades. He reached towards her face, and ripped the black and blue shades off of her face, throwing them to the ground and stepping on them.

Lily heard the crunch of plastic, and the shocked gasp of Amber, who had never seen her eyes.

Mason stared into her eyes, and then brought a hand up to cup her cheek, smiling tenderly at her.

Lily felt her warring emotions struggle within her. She definitely still loved him, no matter what happened, but what happened meant she could never forgive him and hated him for that. In the end, her hate was stronger than her love for him, and she pushed him away angrily, clenching her jaw.

She didn`t care that her eyes were exposed, she just let the anger and betrayal fill her. Lily had her bow out and had an arrow notched before she could think of what she was doing.

Mason glared at her, grabbing her bow and taking it from her, snapping it over his knee. He slapped her, and she clenched her fists, throwing a punch at him.

Darkness didn`t appreciate Mason hitting his friend, and pulled out his sword, hitting Mason in the back with it.

That was when all hell broke loose.

Arrows started flying, as did fists, and the two groups waiting anxiously at the edge of the woods, charged each other.

Tragic fled inside, and soon felt the Change occurring, collapsing onto her bed and fighting herself.

_**BACK TO THE "PRESENT"**_

Tragic thrashed around on her bed for a while more, before becoming very still suddenly.

Memories that didn`t belong to her raced through her mind, and what they revealed were terrible. They told her what Lily hadn`t.

There had been a war, and the Yogscast and the Creatures had worked together to rid the world of mobs for good. They came up with a plan, but somehow Mason had figured out, and had put together an army to fight them.

It was a bloodbath, but in the end the Yog-Creatures were victorious, and banished all mobs to the Nether. They put someone in there to keep the mobs from escaping, someone sort of like a King. They even had people seal the Portal closed, charging three people with keeping it closed. You can guess who those people were.

Lily was given the power to see into the Nether and keep an eye on them. Darkness was charged with having to keep the Portal closed, because the monsters would try to break through. And Amber was able to hear "prophecies" and could sometimes hear what was going on in the Nether. They were also bound together, not literally, but spiritually, and now, if one of them falls, they all do, and the Portal will re-open and release the mobs back into the world.

Recently, the mobs have started to revolt. They`ve overthrown their King in favor of Mason, and that he`s on the Overworld is a bad sign in itself.

Then her memories switch to somewhere else, where it`s very hot. She`s toiling away in a lab, trying to get the formula right. She finally does, after weeks of work, and gazes proudly at her new invention, The Ender Curse, in a liquefied and bottled form, of course.

It was then that she realized that she was in Mason`s memories. He had created The Ender Curse, and she knew exactly what it did.

She started to fear herself, and knew that this could indeed change everything. She would become a monstrosity. But she was already Changed.

Tragic was now a Changeling.

_**LINEBREAK**_

Tragic stood, wobbling around a bit, and walked slowly over to the full-length mirror she had put in before she went crazy. She was much more sane now.

She stood in front of the mirror, but was afraid to look at herself. She didn`t want to see what she knew she would.

Tragic swallowed her nervousness, and looked at herself.

The first thing she noticed were the purple specks floating off of her. She looked pretty much the same, except she was much paler, as opposed to becoming more Ender-like. She finally saw her eyes, and gasped. They were no longer a brilliant golden, but a glowing purple, just like actual Enderman eyes. She also now had sharp, pointy teeth, and she felt differently... more... unstable.

Tragic remembered another thing about Changelings. She smiled.

They could teleport.

_**ANOTHER LINEBREAK**_

Mason whipped out his sword, and stood over Darkness.

He was panicking, but he stayed completely still, watching the red-eyed man with wide eyes.

Mason looked Darkness over, before stabbing him in the upper arm.

Darkness screamed in pain, and felt himself dive towards unconsciousness. His hold on the Nether weakened dramatically, and the mobs started pushing, trying to get back in. He tried pushing against them, only to have Mason`s sword twist inside of his arm, tearing another scream from his throat. The pain made him woozy, and he momentarily lost his hold on the Nether.

That was all the mobs needed.

With a sound like an explosion, everything in the meadow went silent, and mobs came pouring out of the Portal.

_**END OF VOLUME ONE**_


End file.
